


Better

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Buffy was born to be brave. <br/>Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

I was born to be brave but  
I would rather be  
a normal girl  
live my life   
have a job  
love a man  
(a normal man).

But  
things in the night  
they know my name  
They call my name and I  
must go to fight. 

Each night,  
every night   
belongs to the fight.   
It doesn't end.   
It won't ever end.   
Until the day I'm   
too slow.

I was born to be brave.  
Not a bad gig  
but I've seen better.


End file.
